


Bavarian Princess

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Oktoberfest, cross-dressing, dirndl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur loses a bet, to Gwaine. And has to serve beers at Camelot University Annual Oktoberfest. Little does Gwaine know, the 'Princess' will completely ROCK it in a dirndl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bavarian Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bavarian Rhapsody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976638) by [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/pseuds/Camelittle). 



                                  

 

OK, scanned versions:

 

 

                              

 

                             

and then the golden glow one:

                              

**Author's Note:**

> Due to popular demand, Cam, I give you BAVARIAN PRINCESS, sorry, don't have a scanner atm.


End file.
